Lovers XS
by Dark Angel 8980
Summary: Sexy love... Oh yes XS loving! *insert fangirl scream here* And some Bel being his princely self at the end for laughs! Enjoy! :P


"VOOOIIIII!! Bel, I'm going to kill you!!!!"

"Shut up Squalo, Princes shouldn't be screamed at."

Me: Both of you shut up! Now, I do not own KHR m'kay? We all got that? Good Xanxus is too lazy to kill you right now but if you thought I did own it... {]D -- Bel smile!!

* * *

In the dark corner of a bar, voices low like the lights, music soft and mellow. They stare deep into each other's eyes letting a brief moment of electricity – charged emotions pass between them. Squalo lowered his eyes eventually, unable to continue looking into his boss's rusted ruby eyes.

"Look at me, Squalo. I want to see your eyes. . . Please." It was added as an after – thought, politeness forced into being only out of respect for his subordinate. His shark.

--------

As the evening wound to its end, the two took their leave from the bar, barely speaking. They climbed into a cab, shoving themselves, in an act, to opposite sides of the seat. Thoughts of one another drifting through in languid, alcohol tainted contemplation.

At the door, a pause, a brush against the shark's elbow. Silence, charged with quiet whispers, words, loving voices. All silent.

"Boss. . ."

"What do you want Squalo?" A conscious effort not to call him trash. He was too beautiful for that name. His voice not edged by the harshness that it usually carried.

"Love me, Boss. You know I love you back." Xanxus paused. Slowly he turned. His eyes calm yet waiting. The shark stood, still hovering just inside the door.

"Come here." His voice was low, husky, seductive, sexy. Beautiful like the boss himself. Squalo stepped forward into Xanxus's arms. His shirt was unbuttoned already, showing his scars. They breathed into the hollows of each other's necks.

Motionless they clung to one another. Bleeding out their feelings through touch. Squalo's fingers delicately traced a scar adorning his boss's skin, as Xanxus's fingers twitched against the shark's stomach releasing the buttons from the noose of cloth. Cool hands trailed gently, sensually across Squalo's skin. His breath rushed out in a sigh his hands rising to push the dark haired mans shirt off his shoulders.

A dazzling pattern of beautiful scars were revealed by the falling cloth. His fingers running after the soft material, caressing Xanxus's back. Xanxus cradling Squalo's body in his arms, his lips sliding across the shark's neck. A moan escaped the silver heads lips as he kissed him quietly, tenderly, like a lover.

"Squalo," Xanxus breathed the word, his fingers playing in the silvery pool that the shark's hair created. His tongue trailed up Squalo's neck, making him gasp. Squalo's strong fingers gripped the other man to him. Brutal passion conveyed in this one touch. Xanxus's crimson eyes flicked to Squalo's silver ones briefly as he caught his breath. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, heat radiating between them.

As Xanxus's eyes closed, he brought their lips together. His hands gripped the shark's shoulders, pulling him closer. As the feeling deepened, so did the kiss. Squalo's mouth was invaded by the warmth of his boss's tongue. Their hips were pressed together and Squalo couldn't have moved if he had wanted to. His hands rested against the curve Xanxus's waist. His fingers comfortable and used to the position even though his brain celebrated in the feeling every time as if it was a new experience. Loving Xanxus was one of those things that didn't fade with time.

Squalo gasped again as one of Xanxus's hands wound its way down to his pants. "Xan...xus..." His voice was unable to rise above a whisper for once. He trembled as the boss slid his leather pants off his slender hip. Slowly as if he was tantalizing the shark, Xanxus drew the cloth away and smiled. He moved forward again to capture Squalo's lips before he left a few kisses on the man's chest. Suddenly, he rolled over drawing the shark with him, catching him by surprise.

It was Squalo's turn to trail soft sweet kisses across the other man's skin. He traced Xanxus's scars with his tongue and nipped at his ear playfully, drawing a low growl – like moan from his lips. Xanxus's arms came up and captured the sharks face, drawing him in. They kissed again, intertwined in their embrace. Squalo let his hands trail down his boss's sides, caressing the smooth skin. His lips moved from Xanxus's down to his boss's neck. He listened to the man's breathing as it started to become ragged and uneven. Following his movements, Squalo let his hand glide until his fingers brushed the material of Xanxus's pants.

"Heh... Shark," Squalo ignored him. Most likely, he didn't actually have anything to say. Also, Squalo was attempting to concentrate. He wanted to please Xanxus, to make him feel the passion to the fullest extent. His lips rested tenderly against Xanxus's stomach as his hand slowly drew his boss's pants away. "You are... beautiful, shark." Xanxus's voice rolled out of his chest. Husky, it reached Squalo's ears and made him shiver with pleasure. He felt Xanxus's hand descend on his head, stroking the thin hair. His boss wrapped a silky lock around his finger before letting it slowly drift free of where his fingers trapped it. Squalo glanced up, and was caught off guard by the surprising gentleness that lay within Xanxus's eyes.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Belphegor's shocked voice interrupted the moment. Silence crept like cold into the room. Only to be broken by the prince's voice again. "Ushishishi... Well, I guess I'll come back later when you two aren't raping each other..." With that, he turned and shut the door behind him with a solid click. Seconds later a knife was shoved through the door and into the wood of the frame, effectively locking them inside the room.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII" Let us out of here you damn, evil prince!!!" There was no reply, only Belphegor's haunting laugh echoing down the hall.


End file.
